Sonic and The Powerpuff Girls
by GameOver25
Summary: When Eggman and Evil Him GameOver escape from the void and cause a panic on Mobius and Earth, GameOver gains new powers which could save both worlds, but what price must be paid in order for GameOver to be able to use the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds? You must read this story if you want to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):

"Wake up." God said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

GameOver's Point Of View

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I glowed white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that NEVER dries, and GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE! "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!" I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this much power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're my Powerpunk self." I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. "Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): The End for now!" I shouted to the readers!

_**In this story:**_

**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**

N/A's Point Of View

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!" Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Eggman said.

"Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver." Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"Wait, you were banished here by GameOver himself." Eggman asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver yelled.

Eggman started laughing out loud, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!" Eggman said. "Ouch!" Eggman shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Eggman.

On mobius….

"Finally, We're free!" Eggman and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	2. Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!

**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):

"Wake up." God said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

GameOver's Point Of View

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I glowed white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that NEVER dries, and GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE! "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!" I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this much power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're my Powerpunk self." I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. "Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): The End for now!" I shouted to the readers!

_**In this story:**_

**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**

N/A's Point Of View

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!" Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Eggman said.

"Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver." Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"Wait, you were banished here by GameOver himself." Eggman asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver yelled.

Eggman started laughing out loud, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!" Eggman said. "Ouch!" Eggman shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Eggman.

On mobius….

"Finally, We're free!" Eggman and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**

GameOver's Point Of View

"I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!" I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

On Mobius….

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, run up to me.

"GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Eggman and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!" Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why Godhogs are more powerful then ultimate life forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I, Silver the hedgehog, will be forced to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

This chapter is an introductory chapter so, I'm sorry if it's short without the "Extra Stuff"!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	3. Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!

**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in danger!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

**"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

**"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a vision of the recent past.

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

**End of Flashback**

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

_**Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….**_

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

**"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

_** With Him and Him Z….**_

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

**"Wake up." God said.**

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I glowed white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!**" I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this amount of power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're my Powerpunk self." I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. "Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): The End for now!" I shouted to the readers!

_**In this story:**_

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, **I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!**" Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Eggman said.

"Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver." Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"Wait, you were banished here by GameOver himself." Eggman asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver yelled.

Eggman started laughing out loud, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!" Eggman said. "Ouch!" Eggman shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!" Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Eggman.

On mobius….

"Finally, We're free!" Eggman and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!" I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

_**On Mobius….**_

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, run up to me.

"GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Eggman and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!" Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why Godhogs are more powerful than ultimate life forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will be forced to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Möbius in Danger!**_

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Eggman have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"That's right, and we have reason to believe that Eggman and Evil Him GameOver are going to **attack Angel Island!**" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

_**On Angel Island….**_

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald**!" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey, and yellow stripes, and a metal cleat on the top.

"Knuckles, Is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

**"I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed**_, Knuckles thought.

_**Back on Earth….**_

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Earth!

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a vision of the recent past.

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

**End of Flashback**

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

**End of Vision of the past…**

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

_**Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….**_

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

**To be continued….**

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

**To be continued….**

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

**End of vision**

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this amount of power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

_**In this story:**_

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Eggman said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you were banished here by GameOver himself."** Eggman asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver yelled.

Eggman started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Eggman said. "Ouch!" Eggman shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Eggman.

_**On mobius….**_

"**Finally, We're free!"** Eggman and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

_**On Mobius….**_

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, run up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Eggman and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why Godhogs are more powerful then ultimate life forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will be forced to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Eggman have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Eggman and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

_**On Angel Island….**_

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey, and yellow stripes, and a metal cleat on the top.

"Knuckles, Is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

_**Back on Earth….**_

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, **she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.**

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, **who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.**

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" **Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.**

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three **sisters**, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three **sisters** asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	5. Enter Maria Robotnik the Godhog!

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the Godhog!**_

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

* * *

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood-red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a view of the recent past.

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

**End of Flashback**

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

**End of Vision of the past…**

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form will be needed?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

_**Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….**_

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only saw that I must fight." "I'm going whether you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

**To be continued….**

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you're destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

**To be continued….**

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red-eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

**End of vision**

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood-red eyes that are so blood-red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this amount of power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

* * *

_**In this story:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Eggman said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you're banished here because of GameOver himself."** Eggman asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver yelled.

Eggman started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Eggman said. "Ouch!" Eggman shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Eggman.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"**Finally, We're free!"** Eggman and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, run up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Eggman and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why Godhogs are more powerful than ultimate life forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will have to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Eggman have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Eggman and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

* * *

_**On Angel Island….**_

* * *

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey, and yellow stripes, and a metal cleat on the top.

"Knuckles, Is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

* * *

_**Back on Earth….**_

* * *

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three sisters, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three sisters asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the Godhog!**_

* * *

"**Earth and Mobius are in danger." **I told my half-sisters.

"Why is that GameOver?" Blossom asked.

"**Evil Him GameOver has the Master Emerald." **I answered.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"**The Master Emerald is basically the Mobius form of Chemical X."** I explained.

"So, the Master Emerald gives Mobius its power?" Blossom asked.

"You are partly right Blossom, **The Master Emerald, Gives Angel Island its ability to float, and gives Knuckles his ability to influence the Chaos Emeralds, as well as giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the ability to evolve the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, which allow them to use their Hyper Forms**, **without the power of the Master Emerald to turn off the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we've lost**." I said.

"Not quite my friend." Said a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Sonic, **how did you get here without the chaos emeralds?" **I asked.

"I had some help from a few friends." Sonic replied.

I knew who the first six were instantly; the **last one** was a complete blank, or so I though.

"**It can not be, We destroyed them, the Rowdyruff boys helped you?"** The Powerpuff girls exclaimed in shock.

"**And I through I helped in sending the other bitches back to their own dimension."** Buttercup yelled.

"**Berserk is my girlfriend."** Sonic said.

The one I didn't remember was **a gold hedgehog (Godhog would be more towards being right!) who looked like Amy Rose is angel form, she was wearing a light baby blue skirt and dress with a white slash through the middle, she was also wearing light baby blue knee-length boots with a slash of white through the middle, and was wearing a blue headband, she has light baby blue eyes, and looks like she came from heaven, she seemed strangely familiar, but I fell head over heels for her.**

"**So, we meet again GameOver, thanks for saving my life 50 years ago." **The gold Godhog thanked me.

**I had no second thought that Shadow was trying to lesson to our talk with the fake chaos emerald Tails made him.**

* * *

"**Wait, GameOver turned Maria into a Godhog?" **Shadow asked.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the female Golden Godhog asked in shock.

"**I saved a human 50 years ago by turning her into a Godhog, but I had to leave before I could memorize what she looked like in her new form."** I said.

"Well, maybe this will spark your memory." She said.

She tried to attack me, but I through some lightning at her, to my surprise, **she warped the lightning around herself and made it disappear.**

"**There's only one Godhog I know of who can do that!"** I shouted.

"Maria is that really you?" "You're all grown up." I said

Yep, it's me, **Maria the Godhog**." Maria said, **reintroducing herself to me**, and Introducing herself to my **half-sisters**.

"**How did you get here, it takes a lot of energy to warp between worlds?"** Blossom asked.

"**Simple, I came with Sonic."** Maria answered.

"Besides, **I can control all forms of energy!**" Maria exclaimed.

"**Including, that of the Master Emerald!"** I quickly finished the explanation.

* * *

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The 8th Chaos Emerald?

_**Chapter 6: The 8**__**th**__** Chaos Emerald? The Truth About GameOver!**_

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

* * *

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

* * *

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Listen, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood-red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a view of the recent past.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

**End of Vision of the past…**

* * *

"Now, Do you see why they need your ultimate form?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

* * *

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

* * *

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

* * *

_**Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….**_

* * *

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only saw a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going whether you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Listen, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

* * *

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

* * *

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

* * *

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

* * *

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you're destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion-form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

* * *

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red-eyed God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The God-Hog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

**End of vision**

* * *

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

* * *

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white God-Hog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood-red eyes that are so blood-red, that you could say they are eye-balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"**I had no idea you had this amount of power!"** Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as World War 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

"Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

* * *

_**In this story:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Egg-man said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you got banished here by GameOver himself."** Egg-man asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver half-yelled half-asked.

Egg-man started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Egg-man said. "Ouch!" Egg-man shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Egg-man.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"**Finally, we're free!"** Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, ran up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Egg-man and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why God-Hogs are more powerful than ultimate life-forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will have to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Egg-man have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

* * *

_**On Angel Island….**_

* * *

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey and yellow stripes, and metal cleats on top.

"Knuckles, is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

* * *

_**Back on Earth….**_

* * *

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three sisters, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three sisters asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the God-Hog!**_

* * *

"**Earth and Mobius are in danger." **I told my half-sisters.

"Why is that GameOver?" Blossom asked.

"**Evil Him GameOver has the Master Emerald." **I answered.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"**The Master Emerald is basically the Mobian form of Chemical X."** I explained.

"So, the Master Emerald gives Mobius its power?" Blossom asked.

"You are partly right Blossom, **The Master Emerald, Gives Angel Island its ability to float, and gives Knuckles his ability to influence the Chaos Emeralds, as well as giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the ability to evolve the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, which allow them to use their Hyper Forms**, **without the power of the Master Emerald to turn off the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we've lost**." I said.

"Not quite my friend." Said a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Sonic, **how did you get here without the chaos emeralds?" **I asked.

"I had some help from a few friends." Sonic replied.

I knew who the first six were instantly; the **last one** was a complete blank, or so I though.

"**No,** **I****t's not possible, we destroyed them, the Rowdyruff Boys helped you?"** The Powerpuff girls exclaimed in shock.

"**And I thought I helped in sending the other bitches back to their own dimension."** Buttercup yelled.

"**Berserk is my girlfriend."** Sonic said.

The one I didn't remember was **a gold hedgehog (God-Hog is more towards being right!) who looked like Amy Rose is angel form, she was wearing a light baby blue skirt and dress with a white slash through the middle, she was also wearing light baby blue knee-length boots with a slash of white through the middle, and was wearing a blue headband, she has light baby blue eyes, and looks like she came from heaven, she seemed strangely familiar, but I fell head over heels for her.**

"**So, we meet again GameOver, thanks for saving my life 50 years ago." **The gold God-Hog thanked me.

I had no second thought that Shadow was trying to lesson to our talk with the fake chaos emerald Tails made him.

* * *

"**Wait, GameOver turned Maria into a God-Hog."**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the female Golden God-Hog asked in shock.

"**I saved a human 50 years ago by turning her into a God-Hog, but I had to leave before I could memorize what she looked like in her new form."** I said.

"Well, maybe this will spark your memory." She said.

She tried to attack me, but I through some lightning at her, to my surprise, **she warped the lightning around herself and made it disappear.**

"**There's only one God-Hog I know of who can do that!"** I shouted.

"Maria is that really you?" "You're all grown up." I said

Yep, it's me, **Maria the God-Hog**." Maria said, **reintroducing herself to me**, and Introducing herself to my **half-sisters**.

"**How did you get here, it takes a lot of energy to warp between worlds?"** Blossom asked.

"**Simple, I came with Sonic."** Maria answered.

"Besides, **I can control all forms of energy!**" Maria exclaimed.

"**Including, that of the Master Emerald!"** I quickly finished the explanation.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The 8**__**th**__** Chaos Emerald? The Truth About GameOver!**_

* * *

"It's finally time you learned the truth about me." I said as I opened my right hand to produce a pure white Chaos Emerald.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? I thought you said Evil Him GameOver had all **seven** Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"He does, just not all of them." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"There are really **eight** Chaos Emeralds, when this one became **pure black**, the Chaos Beasts decided that no one should use it until it became pure white again." I explained. "Besides, this is the secret I wanted to tell you." I said.

"**That there are eight Chaos Emeralds?"** Berserk asked, she was wearing a dark pink skirt and dress, dark pink pants, a dark pink hair bow, and black shoes, she had dark pink eyes.

"That is part of it." I answered.

"**The truth is I'm a Chaos Beast, and Shadow is my older half-brother."** I stated honestly.

"Say what?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"What in the name of Maria?" Shadow exclaimed, clearly shocked and surprised at GameOver's confession.

* * *

"Oh my god!" the Professor exclaimed.

* * *

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate God-Hog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	7. Perfect Hotakai GameOver Unleashed!

_**Chapter 7: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Unleashed! Perfect Hotakai GameOver VS Devil Evil Him **__**GameOver!**_

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver belongs to me!**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**Please Review at the end of this chapter!**

**I have a poll vote; if you wish to vote go to my profile page and click "show poll" and vote!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 years old physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

* * *

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

* * *

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Listen, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood-red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a view of the recent past.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, that's really a good plan, how did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

* * *

**End of Vision of the past…**

* * *

"Now, do you see why they need your ultimate form?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

* * *

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

* * *

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

* * *

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

* * *

_**Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….**_

* * *

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the now revived Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only saw a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going whether you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Listen, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

* * *

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

* * *

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

* * *

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

* * *

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you're destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

* * *

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood-red eyed God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The God-Hog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

* * *

**End of vision**

* * *

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

* * *

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white God-Hog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood-red eyes that are so blood-red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD-RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"**I had no idea you had this amount of power!"** Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as World War 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

"Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

* * *

_**In this story:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Egg-man said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you got banished here by GameOver himself."** Egg-man asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver half-yelled half-asked.

Egg-man started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Egg-man said. "Ouch!" Egg-man shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Egg-man.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"**Finally, we're free!"** Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, ran up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Egg-man and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why God-Hogs are more powerful than ultimate life-forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will have to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Egg-man have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

* * *

_**On Angel Island….**_

* * *

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey and yellow stripes, and metal cleats on top.

"Knuckles, is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

* * *

_**Back on Earth….**_

* * *

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three sisters, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three sisters asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the Godhog!**_

* * *

"**Earth and Mobius are in danger." **I told my half-sisters.

"Why is that GameOver?" Blossom asked.

"**Evil Him GameOver has the Master Emerald." **I answered.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"**The Master Emerald is basically the Mobian form of Chemical X."** I explained.

"So, the Master Emerald gives Mobius its power?" Blossom asked.

"You are partly right Blossom, **The Master Emerald, Gives Angel Island its ability to float, and gives Knuckles his ability to influence the Chaos Emeralds, as well as giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the ability to evolve the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, which allows them to use their Hyper Forms**, **without the power of the Master Emerald to turn off the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we've lost**." I said.

"Not quite my friend." Said a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Sonic, **how did you get here without the chaos emeralds?" **I asked.

"I had some help from a few friends." Sonic replied.

I knew who the first six were instantly; the **last one** was a complete blank, or so I though.

"**It can't be so, we destroyed them, the Rowdyruff Boys helped you?"** The Powerpuff girls exclaimed in shock.

"**And I through I helped in sending the other bitches back to their own dimension."** Buttercup yelled.

"**Berserk is my girlfriend."** Sonic said.

The one I didn't remember was **a gold hedgehog (God-Hog would be more toward being right!) who looked like Amy Rose is angel form, she was wearing a light baby blue skirt and dress with a white slash through the middle, she was also wearing light baby blue knee-length boots with a slash of white through the middle, and was wearing a blue headband, she has light baby blue eyes, and looks like she came from heaven, she seemed strangely familiar, but I fell head over heels for her.**

"**So, we meet again GameOver, thanks for saving my life 50 years ago." **The gold God-Hog thanked me.

I had no second thought that Shadow was trying to listen to our talk with the fake chaos emerald Tails made him.

* * *

"**Wait, GameOver turned Maria into a God-Hog?" **Shadow asked out loud.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the female Golden God-Hog asked in shock.

"**I saved a human 50 years ago by turning her into a God-Hog, but I had to leave before I could memorize what she looked like in her new form."** I said.

"Well, maybe this will spark your memory." She said.

She tried to attack me, but I through some lightning at her, to my surprise, **she warped the lightning around herself and made it disappear.**

"**There's only one God-Hog I know of who can do that!"** I shouted.

"Maria is that really you?" "You're all grown up." I said

Yep, it's me, **Maria the God-Hog**." Maria said, **reintroducing herself to me**, and Introducing herself to my **half-sisters**.

"**How did you get here, it takes a lot of energy to warp between worlds?"** Blossom asked.

"**Simple, I came with Sonic."** Maria answered.

"Besides, **I can control all forms of energy!**" Maria exclaimed.

"**Including, that of the Master Emerald!"** I quickly finished the explanation.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The 8**__**th**__** Chaos Emerald? The Truth About GameOver!**_

* * *

"It's finally time you learned the truth about me." I said as I opened my right hand to produce a pure white Chaos Emerald.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? I thought you said Evil Him GameOver had all **seven** Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"He does, just not all of them." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"There are really **eight** Chaos Emeralds, when this one became **pure black**, the Chaos Beasts decided that no one should use it until it became pure white again." I explained. "Besides, this is the secret I wanted to tell you." I said.

"**That there are eight Chaos Emeralds?"** Berserk asked, she was wearing a dark pink skirt and dress, dark pink pants, a dark pink hair bow, and black shoes, she had dark pink eyes.

"That is part of it." I answered.

"**The truth is I'm a Chaos Beast, and Shadow is my older half-brother."** I stated honestly.

"Say what?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"What in the name of Maria Robotnik and the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow exclaimed, clearly shocked and surprised at GameOver's confession.

* * *

"Oh my god!" the Professor exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Unleashed! Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!**_

* * *

"**I can feel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald close, but the energy feels dark."** Maria the God-Hog said.

"**I can feel it to."** I replied.

"It's time you die GameOver!" A voice laughed evilly.

"Now, behold your death!" the voice shouted as something punched a hole in the wall.

"**The Devils are the seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through diversity can the true darkness of Chaos be used!" **the voice, now know as Evil Him GameOver, chanted.

The **seven **Chaos Emeralds and the **Master Emerald** started **glowing pure black**, and **Evil Him GameOver began transforming**, **he grew devil wings, he turned completely pure black, he grew vampire fangs, and his eyes glowed blood-red like that of a vampire.**

"I am now Devil Evil Him GameOver, and I will destroy you all!" Devil Evil Him GameOver shouted in a demonic voice.

"Not this time!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt dizzy, light-headed, and overall sleepy, and then I passed out.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Where am I?" GameOver moaned.

"**You can use the chaos emeralds, but there is a price." **A voice echoed.

"**What is the price?" **GameOver asked the voice.

"Remember this chant, **The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one master, Chaos and master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of chaos and master be used!**" the voice echoed.

"**But, to use this new power, you must give up your ultimate destroyer form, for 24 hours or the power will be void!" **the echoing voice warned.

"**I accept the power and agree to pay the price!"** GameOver said truthfully.

"Then awaken, and use your new form." The voice echoed.

* * *

_**End Of Vision**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I awoke to find myself glowing, I knew what this meant.

"**The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one Master, Chaos and Master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of Chaos and Master be used!" **I chanted.

The Eight Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald began glowing pure white, and began circling around me at light speed, then I transformed, I became more powerful, my energy levels spiked, and went through the roof, my power level rose non-stop, and I felt like a god, I became completely pure white, and my blue quills became dark blue, and my entire body felt like it was made from air.

"**Behold, Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

"Now, it's just you and me, **Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!" **I shouted.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter! Will GameOver beat Evil Him GameOver?, Will the Chaos Emeralds, and Master Emerald be returned to mobius, Will Good win against Evil or will Evil finally beat Good? **Review this chapter and read the final chapter to find out!**

* * *

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate God-Hog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Super Forms!

_**Chapter 8: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Goes Full Power! Battle of the Super Forms!**_

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver, Dark Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver, Devil Evil Him GameOver, My version of Maria the Hedgehog, and the super forms of Berserk, Brat, Brute, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, and my version of the super forms of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and My version of Maria the Hedgehog belong to me!**

**Dark Super Egg-man, and Devil Egg belong to me as well!**

**Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to Shadowlover123!**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**Please Review at the end of every chapter!**

**I have a poll vote; if you wish to vote, go to my profile page and click "show poll" and vote!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 years old physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

**In this chapter, I'm introducing another OC named Jasmine the Hedgehog; I don't own this OC, Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to Shadowlover123.**

* * *

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

* * *

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Listen, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood-red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a view of the recent past.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, that's really a good plan, how did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

* * *

**End of Vision of the past…**

* * *

"Now, do you see why they need your ultimate form?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

* * *

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

* * *

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

* * *

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

* * *

_**Back at Mojo's lair in Townsville….**_

* * *

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the now revived Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only saw a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going whether you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Listen, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

* * *

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

* * *

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

* * *

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

* * *

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you're destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

* * *

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood-red eyed God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The God-Hog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

* * *

**End of vision**

* * *

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

* * *

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white God-Hog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood-red eyes that are so blood-red, that you could say they are eye-balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD-RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"**I had no idea you had this amount of power!"** Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as World War 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

"Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

* * *

_**In this story:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Egg-man said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you got banished here by GameOver himself."** Egg-man asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver half-yelled half-asked.

Egg-man started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Egg-man said. "Ouch!" Egg-man shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Egg-man.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"**Finally, we're free!"** Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, ran up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Egg-man and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why God-Hogs are more powerful than ultimate life-forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will have to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Egg-man have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

_**On Angel Island….**_

* * *

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey and yellow stripes, and metal cleats on top.

"Knuckles, is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

* * *

_**Back on Earth….**_

* * *

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three sisters, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three sisters asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the Godhog!**_

* * *

"**Earth and Mobius are in danger." **I told my half-sisters.

"Why is that GameOver?" Blossom asked.

"**Evil Him GameOver has the Master Emerald." **I answered.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"**The Master Emerald is basically the Mobian form of Chemical X."** I explained.

"So, the Master Emerald gives Mobius its power?" Blossom asked.

"You are partly right Blossom, **The Master Emerald, Gives Angel Island its ability to float, and gives Knuckles his ability to influence the Chaos Emeralds, as well as giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the ability to evolve the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, which allows them to use their Hyper Forms**, **without the power of the Master Emerald to turn off the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we've lost**." I said.

"Not quite my friend." Said a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Sonic, **how did you get here without the chaos emeralds?" **I asked.

"I had some help from a few friends." Sonic replied.

I knew who the first six were instantly; the **last one** was a complete blank, or so I though.

"**It's not possible, we destroyed them, the Rowdyruff Boys helped you?"** The Powerpuff girls exclaimed in shock.

"**And I through I helped in sending the other bitches back to their own dimension."** Buttercup yelled.

"**Berserk is my girlfriend."** Sonic said.

The one I didn't remember was **a gold hedgehog (God-Hog would be more toward being right!) who looked like Amy Rose in angel form, she was wearing a light baby blue skirt and dress with a white slash through the middle and down the sides, she was also wearing light baby blue knee-length boots with a slash of white through the middle and down the sides, and was wearing a blue headband, she has light baby blue eyes, and looks like she came from heaven, she seemed strangely familiar, but I fell head over heels for her.**

"**So, we meet again GameOver, thanks for saving my life 50 years ago." **The gold God-Hog thanked me.

I had no second thought that Shadow was trying to listen to our talk with the fake chaos emerald Tails made him.

* * *

"**Wait, GameOver turned Maria into a God-Hog?" Shadow asked in confusion.**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the female Golden God-Hog asked in shock.

"**I saved a human 50 years ago by turning her into a God-Hog, but I had to leave before I could memorize what she looked like in her new form."** I said.

"Well, maybe this will spark your memory." She said.

She tried to attack me, but I through some lightning at her, to my surprise, **she warped the lightning around herself and made it disappear.**

"**There's only one God-Hog I know of who can do that!"** I shouted.

"Maria is that really you?" "You're all grown up." I said

Yep, it's me, **Maria the God-Hog**." Maria said, **reintroducing herself to me**, and Introducing herself to my **half-sisters**.

"**How did you get here, it takes a lot of energy to warp between worlds?"** Blossom asked.

"**Simple, I came with Sonic."** Maria answered.

"Besides, **I can control all forms of energy!**" Maria exclaimed.

"**Including, that of the Master Emerald!"** I quickly finished the explanation.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The 8**__**th**__** Chaos Emerald? The Truth About GameOver!**_

* * *

"It's finally time you learned the truth about me." I said as I opened my right hand to produce a pure white Chaos Emerald.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? I thought you said Evil Him GameOver had all **seven** Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"He does, just not all of them." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"There are really **eight** Chaos Emeralds, when this one became **pure black**, the Chaos Beasts decided that no one should use it until it became pure white again." I explained. "Besides, this is the secret I wanted to tell you." I said.

"**That there are eight Chaos Emeralds?"** Berserk asked, she was wearing a dark pink skirt and dress, dark pink pants, a dark pink hair bow, and black shoes, she had dark pink eyes.

"That is part of it." I answered.

"**The truth is I'm a Chaos Beast, and Shadow is my older half-brother."** I stated honestly.

"Say what?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"**What in the name of Maria Robotnik and the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow exclaimed, clearly shocked and surprised at GameOver's confession.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" the Professor exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Unleashed! Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!**_

* * *

"**I can feel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald close, but the energy feels dark."** Maria the God-Hog said.

"**I can feel it to."** I replied.

"It's time you die GameOver!" A voice laughed evilly.

"Now, behold your death!" the voice shouted as something punched a hole in the wall.

"**The Devils are the seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through diversity can the true darkness of Chaos be used!" **the voice, now know as Evil Him GameOver, chanted.

The **seven **Chaos Emeralds and the **Master Emerald** started **glowing pure black**, and **Evil Him GameOver began transforming**, **he grew devil wings, he turned completely pure black, he grew vampire fangs, and his eyes glowed blood-red like that of a vampire.**

"I am now Devil Evil Him GameOver, and I will destroy you all!" Devil Evil Him GameOver shouted in a demonic voice.

"Not this time!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt dizzy, light-headed, and overall sleepy, and then I passed out.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Where am I?" GameOver moaned.

"**You can use the chaos emeralds, but there is a price." **A voice echoed.

"**What is the price?" **GameOver asked the voice.

"Remember this chant, **The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one master, Chaos and master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of chaos and master be used!**" the voice echoed.

"**But, to use this new power, you must give up your ultimate destroyer form, for 24 hours or the power will be void!" **the echoing voice warned.

"**I accept the power and agree to pay the price!"** GameOver said truthfully.

"Then awaken, and use your new form." The voice echoed.

* * *

_**End Of Vision**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I awoke to find myself glowing, I knew what this meant.

"**The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one Master, Chaos and Master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of Chaos and Master be used!" **I chanted.

The Eight Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald began glowing pure white, and began circling around me at light speed, then I transformed, I became more powerful, my energy levels spiked, and went through the roof, my power level rose non-stop, and I felt like a god, I became completely pure white, and my blue quills became dark blue, and my entire body felt like it got made from air.

"**Behold, Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

"Now, it's just you and me, **Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!" **I shouted.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Goes Full Power! Battle of the Super Forms!**_

* * *

Devil Evil Him GameOver and I started fighting, matching each others' punches, kicks, Knees, and energy attacks. I used my chaos amplify ability and was beginning to win, when out of nowhere, he used his wings to throw me to the ground, I realized that to beat him I would have to go full power.

"Behold **my full power!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**I transformed again, I became completely pure gold down to my eyes, which maintained the color of the pupils, and my power level rose to** **"Over 899,999,999,999 true infinity"** and **I became a power-house.**

I punched Devil Evil Him GameOver in the face, and he got sent flying through a bunch of buildings, but he got back up and punched me in the belly. I got thrown through the wall of the Powerpuff Girls bedroom.

"Ouch, that hurts like Shadow's Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

That gave me an idea.

"**Chaos Summon!" **I shouted.

Everyone got summoned to my side and I decided to put part two of my plan into action.

"**The Gods are the Eight Chaos and One Master, Chaos and Master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of Chaos and Master be used." **I chanted. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald circled around everyone I summoned at the speed of light, and **everyone transformed into their super forms.**

"Behold **Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Super Maria, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Super Blossom, Super Bubbles, Super Buttercup, Super Berserk, Super Brat, Super Brute, Super Brick, Super Boomer, and Super Butch!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone other than Maria, Knuckles, and Shadow were completely pure gold, leaving out the eyes. Maria was pure white, but her clothes and eyes were the same as before, Knuckles was completely pink, but his eyes were the same as before, and Shadow was the same as everyone who were completely pure gold, but his eyes, arm quills, rocket shoes, and wrist rings were the same as before. The fight was on.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later….**_

* * *

What I saw shocked me. All my friends lay there unconscious. I felt extreme rage inside of me, but kept it at bay. In a last effort to defect Devil Evil Him GameOver, I took off my wrist and leg rings, my gloves, and my rocket shoes, and decided to just go all out.

"THE GLOVES ARE OFF THIS ROUND, I WILL DEFECT YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Shadow, who was watching this and finally regaining his memory, shouted at me, "YOU FOOL, YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THIS MUCH POWER AT ONCE!" My power-level and stats shot up to **"Over 900,000,000,000 true infinity!"** **After** **I punched Devil Evil Him GameOver in the face, his nose was bleeding, his wings got broken, and he was 9% unconscious.** **"How can you be so powerful?" **He asked as he knocked Shadow and his girl friend named Jasmine the Hedgehog, who looks like him, wears a black and red dress, red and black running shoes, wears gold rings around her wrist and ankles that convert her energy and can do everything Shadow can do but she has ice powers that Egg-man is after, unconscious. I get a closer look, and find Egg-man in a dark super form, and see him trying to take Jasmine's ice powers. That one thing was the last straw, I lost it, and started hitting Devil Evil Him GameOver, and "Dark Super Egg-man" as he got called, with everything I had. Luckily for them, I was too blinded with rage to do anything but destroy everything.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU MONSTERS!" I yelled in rage. When that failed, I decided to banish Devil Evil Him GameOver by fusing with him, and becoming whole again. Dark Super Egg-man laughed a demonic evil laugh.

"**Thank you, now I can harness the power of all the darkness in the allverse."** He thanked before using all the dark chaos energy to transform. His new form was like that of Devil Evil Him GameOver, but was much more powerful.

"**I am Devil Egg!"** Devil Egg yelled, he had devil wings, Blood-red eyes, was pure black, looked like he got made of pure darkness, and took the shape of an egg.

Just as everyone was coming two, Devil Egg knocked them out again, I lost everything, I became half of a God's Angel and half Devil's Angel, I grew one Angel wing, and one Devil wing, My eyes showed nothing but hate, and My soul disappeared.

"YOU-YOU-YOU MONSTER, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" I laughed half-divine, half-demonic; the sound of it would send waves of extreme fear, panic, and overall thoughts of the devil through you, but this was worse than the devil.

"Y-Y-Your t-t-the m-m-monster, I-I-I w-w-will j-j-just b-b-be l-l-leaving n-n-now!" Devil Egg shouted out in fear.

"I'M NO MONSTER, I'M DARK PERFECT HOTAKAI (Hot-Ta-Kai) GAMEOVER!" I shouted in rage with that same half-divine, half-demonic voice. "AND TO THOSE OF YOU READING THIS STORY, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO Mephies' Whisper FROM Sonic 06!" I told the readers in the same voice.

"NOW DIE!" I said in the same voice as I shot Devil Egg with a dark energy beam.

"Dark Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) Beam Cannon!" I shouted in the same voice as I shot another energy beam at Devil Egg.

* * *

_**Four Hours Later….**_

* * *

I finally calmed down, and everyone was finally conscious again.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us Devil Egg!" Everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

_**One Week Of Beating Up Devil Egg Later….**_

* * *

I finally decided to stop beating up Devil Egg and send everyone back to their homes, except Maria the God-Hog.

"It's time to send everyone back home." I said. "Chaos Control Now!" I shouted as I sent the Master Emerald, Seven of the Eight Chaos Emeralds, and everyone except the Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Maria the God-Hog home. "I have a feeling that something special is going to happen one year from now." I said, foreshadowing what was going to happen in the next story.

* * *

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate God-Hog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Harmony Control Unleashed!

_**Chapter 9:Harmony Control Unleashed!**_

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver, Dark Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver, Devil Evil Him GameOver, My version of Maria the Hedgehog, and the super forms of Berserk, Brat, Brute, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, and my version of the super forms of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and My version of Maria the Hedgehog belong to me!**

**Dark Super Egg-man, and Devil Egg belong to me as well!**

**Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to Shadowlover123!**

**Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!**

**Werewolf lover99 (Guest): ****Revoke means to officially say that something is no longer legal.**

**Note: Everything in bold is important including this!**

**Please Review at the end of every chapter!**

**I have a poll vote; if you wish to vote, go to my profile page and click "show poll" and vote!**

**This story takes place seven years after GameOver Z and GameOver is now 23 years old physically and has gained the ability to control all forms of electricity to the point of creating swords and stuff out of it and is now a world jumper!**

**In the last chapter, I introduced another OC named Jasmine the Hedgehog; I don't own this OC, Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to Shadowlover123.**

**This chapter takes place in between this story, and My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls.**

* * *

_**In the Last Story, This happened:**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision:**_

* * *

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.**

"**G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is me"** **God** replied. "Listen, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." **God** explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." **God** said. A white God-Hog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood-red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." **God** said showing me a view of the recent past.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

_**Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, that's really a good plan, how did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

* * *

**End of Vision of the past…**

* * *

"Now, do you see why they need your ultimate form?" **God** asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

* * *

**End of GameOver's Vision….**

* * *

_**With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….**_

* * *

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

* * *

_**Back at Mojo's lair in Townsville….**_

* * *

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the now revived Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only saw a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going whether you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"**I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self."** The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to **break the fourth wall**, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: **I can't break the fourth wall completely,** and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Listen, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

* * *

_**GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View**_

* * *

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

* * *

_**With Him and Him Z….**_

* * *

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you're destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver."** Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):**_

* * *

"Wake up." **God** said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood-red eyed God-Hog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The God-Hog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

* * *

**End of vision**

* * *

_**With Professor Utonium…**_.

* * *

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, **breaking the fourth wall from reality.**

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I started to glow white and soon transformed, I am now a white God-Hog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood-red eyes that are so blood-red, that you could say they are eye-balls covered in fresh blood that **NEVER** dries, and **GLOWS BLOOD-RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE!** "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"**The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!"** I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"**I had no idea you had this amount of power!"** Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're **my Powerpunk self.**" I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

* * *

_**Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as World War 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. **"Chaos Eternal Banishment!"** I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

"Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): **The End for now!**" I shouted to the readers!

* * *

_**In this story:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Escape from the Void!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, and now after seven years of imprisonment, I have finally found the means to escape the void, The Seven Chaos Emeralds!"** Evil Him GameOver laughed!

"I know what you mean, but you've been here too long!" Egg-man said.

"**Fool, with the Chaos Emeralds I can do anything including killing GameOver."** Evil Him GameOver shouted back.

"**Wait, you got banished here by GameOver himself."** Egg-man asked in disbelief.

"So, What if I was?" Evil Him GameOver half-yelled half-asked.

Egg-man started laughing out loud**, "You got banished by GameOver, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and Sonic wouldn't have banished me, but please use the Emeralds to get us out of here!"** Egg-man said. "Ouch!" Egg-man shouted as Evil Him GameOver shocked him with lightning!

"**Now to get out of here" "Chaos Control!"** Evil Him GameOver shouted as a flash of white light surrounded him and Egg-man.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"**Finally, we're free!"** Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver yelled in unison!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

"**I must go to Mobius, I'm sorry girls!"** I explained.

"We forgive you GameOver." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

* * *

_**On Mobius….**_

* * *

"I'm here Sonic!" I yelled.

A blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red, white, and yellow shoes, ran up to me.

"**GameOver, Thank Chaos you're here, Egg-man and some guy who calls himself Evil Him GameOver are trying to take over Mobius!"** Sonic panicked!

"Sonic calm down, you're acting Out of character!" I shouted.

"He's panicking because he's weak!" A black hedgehog with red quills, wearing white gloves, gold wrist rings, and rocket shoes, said!

"Shadow, bad mouth Sonic one more time, and I'll show you why God-Hogs are more powerful than ultimate life-forms!" I yelled at Shadow in anger!

"Take an easy on Shadow, GameOver, or I Silver the hedgehog, will have to use my psycho-nieces to keep you two from killing each other!" said a white hedgehog wearing two wrist bands that have neon silver lines on them, now know as Silver!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Earth and Mobius in Danger!**_

* * *

_**N/A's Point Of View**_

* * *

"So, Evil Him GameOver, and Egg-man have escaped the void?" GameOver asked.

"**That's right, and we have reason to believe that Egg-man and Evil Him GameOver are going to attack Angel Island!" **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver said in unison.

"GameOver?" They asked.

* * *

_**On Angel Island….**_

* * *

"I'm here!" GameOver said with relief.

"You won't **take the Master Emerald!**" shouted a red echidna, wearing white boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and red shoes with grey and yellow stripes, and metal cleats on top.

"Knuckles, is that you?" GameOver asked.

"GameOver?, Here?, On Angel Island?" Knuckles asked himself.

"**I will take the Master Emerald now!"** shouted Evil Him GameOver, who was now wearing a black suit with black shoes, black gloves, and a black tie.

"Not this time!" Knuckles and GameOver yelled in unison.

Then there was a flash of white light that engulfed Evil Him GameOver, and blinded Knuckles and GameOver.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" GameOver shouted, while running into the light.

"GameOver, No, you may not make it through!" Knuckles yelled, but it was too late, GameOver and Evil Him GameOver disappeared along with the light.

_**If they're on Earth, then We're doomed,**_ Knuckles thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Return to Earth!**_

* * *

_**Back on Earth….**_

* * *

"**Girls, I get the feeling we're in for a big battle."** Blossom said, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a pink dress, black shoes, a red hair bow, and her eyes were as pink as ever.

"What do you mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles, who dressed in the same way as her sister Blossom, except that instead of pink, her shirt, and dress were baby blue, and she wasn't wearing a hair bow, her eyes were also baby blue.

"**She means that we are going to end up in a fight soon**, dumb-dumb!" Buttercup exclaimed as she face-palmed herself, Buttercup was wearing a lime-green shirt, black pants, and black shoes, her lime-green eyes were glowing very bright.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of the three sisters, and GameOver replaced the light.

"GameOver is that you?" The three sisters asked.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." GameOver replied.

"**Earth and Mobius are in…."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Enter Maria Robotnik the God-Hog!**_

* * *

"**Earth and Mobius are in danger." **I told my half-sisters.

"Why is that GameOver?" Blossom asked.

"**Evil Him GameOver has the Master Emerald." **I answered.

"What's the Master Emerald?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"**The Master Emerald is basically the Mobian form of Chemical X."** I explained.

"So, the Master Emerald gives Mobius its power?" Blossom asked.

"You are partly right Blossom, **The Master Emerald, Gives Angel Island its ability to float, and gives Knuckles his ability to influence the Chaos Emeralds, as well as giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the ability to evolve the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, which allows them to use their Hyper Forms**, **without the power of the Master Emerald to turn off the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we've lost**." I said.

"Not quite my friend." Said a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Sonic, **how did you get here without the chaos emeralds?" **I asked.

"I had some help from a few friends." Sonic replied.

I knew who the first six were instantly; the **last one** was a complete blank, or so I though.

"**It's not possible, we destroyed them, the Rowdyruff Boys helped you?"** The Powerpuff girls exclaimed in shock.

"**And I thought I helped in sending the other bitches back to their own dimension."** Buttercup yelled.

"**Berserk is my girlfriend."** Sonic said.

The one I didn't remember was **a gold hedgehog (God-Hog would be more toward being right!) who looked like Amy Rose in angel form, she was wearing a light baby blue skirt and dress with a white slash through the middle and down the sides, she was also wearing light baby blue knee-length boots with a slash of white through the middle and down the sides, and was wearing a blue headband, she has light baby blue eyes, and looks like she came from heaven, she seemed strangely familiar, but I fell head over heels for her.**

"**So, we meet again GameOver, thanks for saving my life 50 years ago." **The gold God-Hog thanked me.

I had no second thought that Shadow was trying to listen to our talk with the fake chaos emerald Tails made him.

* * *

"**Wait, GameOver turned Maria into a God-Hog?" **Shadow asked in confusion.

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the female Golden God-Hog asked in shock.

"**I saved a human 50 years ago by turning her into a God-Hog, but I had to leave before I could memorize what she looked like in her new form."** I said.

"Well, maybe this will spark your memory." She said.

She tried to attack me, but I through some lightning at her, to my surprise, **she warped the lightning around herself and made it disappear.**

"**There's only one God-Hog I know of who can do that!"** I shouted.

"Maria is that really you?" "You're all grown up." I said

Yep, it's me, **Maria the God-Hog**." Maria said, **reintroducing herself to me**, and Introducing herself to my **half-sisters**.

"**How did you get here, it takes a lot of energy to warp between worlds?"** Blossom asked.

"**Simple, I came with Sonic."** Maria answered.

"Besides, **I can control all forms of energy!**" Maria exclaimed.

"**Including, that of the Master Emerald!"** I quickly finished the explanation.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The 8**__**th**__** Chaos Emerald? The Truth About GameOver!**_

* * *

"It's finally time you learned the truth about me." I said as I opened my right hand to produce a pure white Chaos Emerald.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? I thought you said Evil Him GameOver had all **seven** Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"He does, just not all of them." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"There are really **eight** Chaos Emeralds, when this one became **pure black**, the Chaos Beasts decided that no one should use it until it became pure white again." I explained. "Besides, this is the secret I wanted to tell you." I said.

"**That there are eight Chaos Emeralds?"** Berserk asked, she was wearing a dark pink skirt and dress, dark pink pants, a dark pink hair bow, and black shoes, she had dark pink eyes.

"That is part of it." I answered.

"**The truth is I'm a Chaos Beast, and Shadow is my older half-brother."** I stated honestly.

"Say what?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"**What in the name of Maria Robotnik and the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow exclaimed, clearly shocked and surprised at GameOver's confession.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" the Professor exclaimed.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Unleashed! Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!**_

* * *

"**I can feel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald close, but the energy feels dark."** Maria the God-Hog said.

"**I can feel it to."** I replied.

"It's time you die GameOver!" A voice laughed evilly.

"Now, behold your death!" the voice shouted as something punched a hole in the wall.

"**The Devils are the seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through diversity can the true darkness of Chaos be used!" **the voice, now know as Evil Him GameOver, chanted.

The **seven **Chaos Emeralds and the **Master Emerald** started **glowing pure black**, and **Evil Him GameOver began transforming**, **he grew devil wings, he turned completely pure black, he grew vampire fangs, and his eyes glowed blood-red like that of a vampire.**

"I am now Devil Evil Him GameOver, and I will destroy you all!" Devil Evil Him GameOver shouted in a demonic voice.

"Not this time!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt dizzy, light-headed, and overall sleepy, and then I passed out.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View)**_

* * *

"Where am I?" GameOver moaned.

"**You can use the chaos emeralds, but there is a price." **A voice echoed.

"**What is the price?" **GameOver asked the voice.

"Remember this chant, **The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one master, Chaos and master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of chaos and master be used!**" the voice echoed.

"**But, to use this new power, you must give up your ultimate destroyer form, for 24 hours or the power will be void!" **the echoing voice warned.

"**I accept the power and agree to pay the price!"** GameOver said truthfully.

"Then awaken, and use your new form." The voice echoed.

* * *

_**End Of Vision**_

* * *

_**GameOver's Point Of View**_

* * *

I awoke to find myself glowing, I knew what this meant.

"**The Gods are the eight Chaos, and one Master, Chaos and Master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of Chaos and Master be used!" **I chanted.

The Eight Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald began glowing pure white, and began circling around me at light speed, then I transformed, I became more powerful, my energy levels spiked, and went through the roof, my power level rose non-stop, and I felt like a god, I became completely pure white, and my blue quills became dark blue, and my entire body felt like it got made from air.

"**Behold, Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

"Now, it's just you and me, **Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver VS Devil Evil Him GameOver!" **I shouted.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Perfect Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) GameOver Goes Full Power! Battle of the Super Forms!**_

* * *

Devil Evil Him GameOver and I started fighting, matching each others' punches, kicks, Knees, and energy attacks. I used my chaos amplify ability and was beginning to win, when out of nowhere, he used his wings to throw me to the ground, I realized that to beat him I would have to go full power.

"Behold **my full power!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**I transformed again, I became completely pure gold down to my eyes, which maintained the color of the pupils, and my power level rose to** **"Over 899,999,999,999 true infinity"** and **I became a power-house.**

I punched Devil Evil Him GameOver in the face, and he got sent flying through a bunch of buildings, but he got back up and punched me in the belly. I got thrown through the wall of the Powerpuff Girls bedroom.

"Ouch, that hurts like Shadow's Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

That gave me an idea.

"**Chaos Summon!" **I shouted.

Everyone got summoned to my side and I decided to put part two of my plan into action.

"**The Gods are the Eight Chaos and One Master, Chaos and Master are the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of Chaos and Master be used." **I chanted. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald circled around everyone I summoned at the speed of light, and **everyone transformed into their super forms.**

"Behold **Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Super Maria, Super Tails, Super Knuckles, Super Blossom, Super Bubbles, Super Buttercup, Super Berserk, Super Brat, Super Brute, Super Brick, Super Boomer, and Super Butch!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone other than Maria, Knuckles, and Shadow were completely pure gold, leaving out the eyes. Maria was pure white, but her clothes and eyes were the same as before, Knuckles was completely pink, but his eyes were the same as before, and Shadow was the same as everyone who were completely pure gold, but his eyes, arm quills, rocket shoes, and wrist rings were the same as before. The fight was on.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later….**_

* * *

What I saw shocked me. All my friends lay there unconscious. I felt extreme rage inside of me, but kept it at bay. In a final effort to defect Devil Evil Him GameOver, I took off my wrist and leg rings, my gloves, and my rocket shoes, and decided to just go all out.

"THE GLOVES ARE OFF THIS ROUND, I WILL DEFECT YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Shadow, who was watching this and finally regaining his memory, shouted at me, "YOU FOOL, YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THIS MUCH POWER AT ONCE!" My power-level and stats shot up to **"Over 900,000,000,000 true infinity!"** **After** **I punched Devil Evil Him GameOver in the face, his nose was bleeding, his wings got broken, and he was 9% unconscious.** **"How can you be so powerful?" **He asked as he knocked Shadow and his girl friend named Jasmine the Hedgehog, who looks like him, wears a black and red dress, red and black running shoes, wears gold rings around her wrist and ankles that convert her energy and can do everything Shadow can do but she has ice powers that Egg-man is after, unconscious. I get a closer look, and find Egg-man in a dark super form, and see him trying to take Jasmine's ice powers. That one thing was the last straw, I lost it, and started hitting Devil Evil Him GameOver, and "Dark Super Egg-man" as he got called, with everything I had. Luckily for them, I was too blinded with rage to do anything but destroy everything.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU MONSTERS!" I yelled in rage. When that failed, I decided to banish Devil Evil Him GameOver by fusing with him, and becoming whole again. Dark Super Egg-man laughed a demonic evil laugh.

"**Thank you, now I can harness the power of all the darkness in the allverse."** He thanked before using all the dark chaos energy to transform. His new form was like that of Devil Evil Him GameOver, but was much more powerful.

"**I am Devil Egg!"** Devil Egg yelled, he had devil wings, Blood-red eyes, was pure black, looked like he got made of pure darkness, and took the shape of an egg.

Just as everyone was coming two, Devil Egg knocked them out again, I lost everything, I became half of a God's Angel and half Devil's Angel, I grew one Angel wing, and one Devil wing, my eyes showed nothing but hate, and my soul disappeared.

"YOU-YOU-YOU MONSTER, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" I laughed half-divine, half-demonic; the sound of it would send waves of extreme fear, panic, and overall thoughts of the devil through you, but this was worse than the devil.

"Y-Y-Your t-t-the m-m-monster, I-I-I'll j-j-just b-b-be l-l-leaving n-n-now!" Devil Egg shouted out in fear.

"I'M NO MONSTER; I'M DARK PERFECT HOTAKAI (Hot-Ta-Kai) GAMEOVER!" I shouted in rage with that same half-divine, half-demonic voice. "AND TO THOSE OF YOU READING THIS STORY, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO Mephies' Whisper FROM Sonic 06!" I told the readers in the same voice.

"NOW DIE!" I said in the same voice as I shot Devil Egg with a dark energy beam.

"Dark Hotakai (Hot-Ta-Kai) Beam Cannon!" I shouted in the same voice as I shot another energy beam at Devil Egg.

* * *

_**Four Hours Later….**_

* * *

I finally calmed down, and everyone was finally conscious again.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us Devil Egg!" Everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

_**One Week Of Beating Up Devil Egg Later….**_

* * *

I finally decided to stop beating up Devil Egg and send everyone back to their homes, except Maria the God-Hog.

"It's time to send everyone back home." I said. "Chaos Control Now!" I shouted as I sent the Master Emerald, Seven of the Eight Chaos Emeralds, and everyone except the Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Maria the God-Hog home. "I have a feeling that something special is going to happen one year from now." I said, foreshadowing what was going to happen in the next story.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Harmony Control Unleashed!**_

* * *

_**One Year Later….**_

* * *

Everything was going great so far, **but my Chaos Emerald started glowing pure white along with the rest of the items of power in the entire allverse.** **My half-sisters, the Powerpuff Girls, were fighting Him at the time, who had escaped banishment by splitting from my evil self.** I was fighting **a chaos clone of my evil self** one building over. That's when **a blast of harmonic energy** **came out of my Chaos Emerald.** My half-sisters and I passed out.

* * *

_**GameOver's Vision (GameOver's Point Of View)**_

* * *

**I awoke to the sound of four voices. I looked around to find the source of the voices and saw four ponies, An Earth Pony, a Pegasus, a Unicorn, and an Ali-corn. All four ponies were completely pure white, had blue manes, and had a blue infinity symbol in between two open golden gates. The Pegasus had pure white Pegasus wings sticking out of its back added to its description; The Unicorn had a pure white unicorn horn on the top of its head added to the rest of its description; and the Ali-corn had both pure white Pegasus wings sticking out of its back, and a pure white Unicorn horn on the top of its head added to the rest of its description.**

"**Don't be afraid, we are your four pony forms." All four voices told me at once.**

"**I am your Earth Pony form." The Earth Pony said.**

"**I am your Pegasus form." The Pegasus stated.**

"**I am your Unicorn form." The Unicorn told me.**

"**And I am your Ali-corn form, I have power that an Ali-corn would only have if it were a God." The Ali-corn claimed.**

**All four ponies fused with me after they claimed that they were four of my forms, which meant that I have only one form left to unlock; My Harmony form.**

* * *

_**End Of Vision**_

* * *

I awoke on Mobius to find that everyone who helped my defect Devil Evil Him GameOver, and Devil Egg were here with me. **All the items of power in the entire allverse were there too.**

The items of power started glowing pure white again, and **they unleashed a blast of harmonic energy.**

Just as everyone was passing out, this is what I shouted **"This is Harmony Control!"**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**End of Story**

* * *

A Good Chapter! **Please review!**

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate God-Hog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


End file.
